Humanos
by KitsukyR
Summary: Después de todo, seguían siendo humanos. Kataang! One shot!


Simplemente, no. Su mamá estaba muerta. Ella murió por su culpa. Se entregó a los soldados de la Nación del fuego mintiendo, diciendo que era la última maestra agua, todo eso para proteger a su hija. Muchas veces Katara se había culpado por eso, por haber tenido el don de ser una maestra agua. Era un amor mezclado con odio. Katara siempre amó el agua, siempre se sintió conectada, y feliz cuando estaba en conexión con el agua control. Y al mismo tiempo, otra vez; se miraba a un espejo y lo sabía. Sabía que, posiblemente, si ella nunca hubiera nacido con la habilidad de hacer agua control… quizás su mamá no tendría que haber dicho esa mentira para cubrirla.

Pero prefirió morir. Por su hija.

Y nada ni nadie cambiarían ese pasado.

Así que, en un momento, el sufrimiento se apoderó de la joven. Y lo único que pensó fue en venganza. Quería verlo muerto. Quería verlo sufrir, aunque sabía que nunca podría compararse con lo que le habían hecho a ella, _tenía que verlo sufrir_, _tenía que ver como le arrebataban todo lo que poseía_. O amaba. Casi como le habían hecho a ella.

_Las lágrimas caían de sus mejillas. _

Pero no pudo. Y no fue que de repente ella se dio cuenta de que él era una buena persona, o de que no se lo merecía. Se lo merecía.

"_Es fácil no hacer nada." _

"_Pero es difícil perdonar."_

Sus palabras rebotaron en su cabeza más de una vez. Al principio, no lo había escuchado. No quería escucharlo. Era cierto. Doloroso, y muy difícil.

Pero era cierto.

Así que, no hubo venganza. Y no quería arrepentirse, no quería volver el pasado atrás y pensar en qué pudo o no hacer. Pero de alguna manera u otra, había algo en su mente que seguía dando vueltas.

_¿Acaso habré decepcionado a mamá por no vengar su muerte?_

Más lágrimas cayendo de sus mejillas. No quería, pero caían una tras otra. Sintió mucho miedo. Se sintió aterrada, por alguna razón. Después de todo, esa noche había sido terrible. Ella sentía las ojeras debajo de sus ojos, y ahora con lágrimas, seguramente debía de verse horrible. Pero realmente no podía dormir. Y no es que no lo había intentado, pero cada vez que cerraba sus ojos o trataba de conciliar el sueño, venía la misma imagen. La cara de su mamá, furiosa. Triste. Decepcionada.

Muerta.

-¿Katara?-

Una voz interrumpió los pensamientos de la chica. Sus ojos azules se abrieron ante la sorpresa. No había escuchado ningún sonido acercarse. Ella estaba dándole la espalda, su cara aún inundada entre sus rodillas. En cuestión de instantes se limpió las lágrimas lo más rápido que pudo, y luego lo miró con una débil sonrisa en sus labios.

-Hola Aang.-

El chico parpadeó varias veces.

-Qué… ¿qué haces aquí fuera, en medio de la noche?- le preguntó, antes de bostezar y sobarse los ojos con ambas manos. No podían ser menos de las dos o tres de la madrugada, a su parecer.

La morena se puso nerviosa ante la pregunta. ¿Qué iba a contestarle? ¿Qué no podía dormir, y que había preferido levantarse y encerrarse en sus pensamientos dolorosos y aniquiladores? Oh, también que había estado llorando ahí por un largo tiempo. Seh, claro. Eso sonaba excelente.

-Bueno, Aang, este… Espera. Mejor dicho, ¿tú que haces aquí?-

Respondiendo con otra pregunta. Bueno, eso podía sonar mejor.

-¿Yo?-

Katara asintió con su cabeza, mientras pensaba una buena respuesta para decirle luego. Aang entrecerró los ojos.

-Bueno… Yo estaba durmiendo. Cuando, Momo se colocó encima de mi cara y me despertó.- él intentó imitar la escena que había sucedido utilizando sus manos y agitándolas de una manera que le resultó muy cómica para la joven que estaba frente suyo –Despuéeeees, cuando me desperté, me di cuenta que a lo lejos había una sombra.- Katara lo miró sorprendida. –Eras tú.- dijo señalándola. –Pero estaba algo lejos para darme cuenta.- colocó su mano en la nuca, parecía algo nervioso–Y honestamente, me acababa de despertar y… bueno… pensé que eras… un soldado de la Nación del Fuego. O algo así.- esto último lo dijo sonriendo divertido. La morena lo miró detalladamente. O sea, ¿_él_ pensó que _ella_ era un soldado de la Nación del Fuego? ¿En qué universo? Antes de que pudiera decir alguna queja, el chico continuó con su relato. –Entonces, miré a mí alrededor. Estaban todos durmiendo tranquilamente. ¡Menos tú! Pensé lo peor. Pensé que te había sucedido algo, y estabas en problemas.- esto último lo dijo mirando al suelo, realmente parecía con un ambiente en sus ojos… preocupado. En ese aspecto, verlo así, preocupándose por ella… era algo muy lindo y dulce de ver. –Así que me apresuré a vestirme lo más rápido que pude, me acerqué y…- se encogió de hombros, sin quitar una sonrisa de sus labios. –Creo que lo que pasó después ya lo sabes.- Ella le devolvió la sonrisa inconscientemente.

-Entonces, ¿tú…?-

Katara entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Yo…?-

-¿Tú que hacías aquí?-

Katara reaccionó.

-¡Ah!... ¿Yo?... ¿Me estás preguntando que hacía aquí?-

Aang asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-Yo… La noche. La luna.

-¿Eh?-

-Verás, yo… me pareció que la luna estaba muy agradable para verla hoy. Y, bueno… quería ir a verla desde afuera. Perdóname por preocuparte.- respondió directamente, formando una leve sonrisa en sus labios. En sus pensamientos, se sintió orgullosa por haber reaccionado tan rápidamente. Bueno… definitivamente, **no** estaba feliz **ni** orgullosa por mentirle a Aang. Pero ella tenía que. Sino le hubiese mentido, él se estaría preocupando. Y habría más complicaciones, otra vez. Y una vez más, por su culpa. Así que, mentirle con esto, quizás no estaría tan mal. Ahorraría aunque sea, un leve dolor menos. También había descubierto que cuando quería, podía mentir sin que le tiemble el pulso.

Katara se perdió un poco en sus pensamientos de tal manera que tardó en darse cuenta que desde su respuesta, Aang había dejado de hablarle. Y había pasado un tiempo, ambos en silencio. Quizás un silencio incómodo para la joven. Hasta que, unas palabras salieron de la boca del Avatar. Unas que hicieron que la morena sintiera que, por poco, se le iba a salir el corazón de la garganta.

-¿Me estás mintiendo?- preguntó él. Lo más extraño es que no estaba diciéndole de una mala manera. No parecía enojado, ni deprimido. Más bien era como de una manera casi curiosa. Como intrigado. Como diciendo "¿porqué tendrías que mentirme a mí?"

Ella se quedó, literalmente, sin palabras. Parecía como paralizada.

-¿Qué dices? Claro que no te estoy mintiendo, Aang.- una vez más, respuesta directa, firme, concreta y segura. Sin temblar el pulso, sin dudar, no había manera en el mundo de que…

-Lo hiciste otra vez.-

-¿Perdón?-

Parpadeó unas dos veces antes de hablar.

-Me mentiste. Otra vez.- sus palabras se sentían como disparos directos en su pecho. Sus ojos grises no dejaban de observarla. Sus grandes pupilas observándola, y por un segundo, Katara sintió que no pudo leer lo que él estaba pensando.

Y se asustó de no poder hacerlo. Aang continuó hablando. A su paso, lento, seguro, curioso y tranquilo. -¿Te diste cuenta? Cuando me dices una mentira, no me miras a los ojos.- se encogió de hombros. ¿Ella hacía eso? ¿De verdad? Pero… -No estoy seguro porqué, pero simplemente te es imposible no hacerlo.- agregó sin poder evitar mostrar una sonrisa, haciendo evidencia todos sus perfectos dientes blancos.

La morena lo miró algo molesta. ¿Qué era lo que le causaba tanta gracia de la situación?...

-Entonces…- dijo, acercándose hacia ella para finalmente, sentarse cómodamente en una de las rocas que se encontraban a su alcance. -¿Quieres hablar?- preguntó. Claramente, sin dejar de sonreírle. Al principio, ella dudó. Terriblemente. Se alejó un poco de él, pero Aang no se movió de su lugar. Y de hecho le pareció un poco extraño su repentino alejo. Después de unos segundos de que ella se quede observándolo, él no se había movido un centímetro. Después de todo, Aang era el último maestro aire. Un maestro aire.

Y una de las personas más pacientes que Katara había conocido en toda su vida.

Finalmente, luego de un largo suspiro, Katara se sentó a su lado.

Para la joven, esa había sido una de las noches más largas que había pasado en mucho tiempo. Faltaban solo días para que el gran Avatar tenga que cumplir con su misión: salvar el mundo entero. Pero aun así, ambos estaban ahí. La morocha estaba hablándole sobre cosas que pensaba que quedarían enterradas en su mente por mucho tiempo, y hasta ella misma se sentía asombrada cuando las palabras se iban de su boca y llegaban a los oídos de su acompañante. Y él, realmente sabía escuchar. Honestamente, había pocas cosas que él podía decir como consejo. Ella se sentía mal. Y por más que muchas veces Aang repetía cosas como "Eres una increíble persona" "Tu mamá está muy orgullosa de ti", a la maestra agua le costaba digerirlo. Quizás quería sentirse mal consigo misma, quizás así era más fácil que afrontar las cosas. Ella aún… no estaba segura. Sólo estaba segura de ciertas cosas. Esa noche, Aang la vio llorar por muchísimo tiempo. La escuchó. También secó sus lágrimas. Una y otra vez. _Aunque verla de esa manera para él era algo parecido a clavarle cien flechas por segundo en el medio de su pecho. _Ella se insultaba mucho a sí misma. Decía cosas como que era una mala hija. Aang la corregía diciéndole que era la mejor. También se decía a sí misma que era una cobarde por no haber podido vengar la muerte de su madre. Aang la corregía, diciéndole que había sido fuerte por no hacerlo. Ella intentaba de peinarse su cabello, y también se insultaba mientras lloraba diciéndose, incrédula, que esa noche estaba desastrosa. Aang la corregía, diciéndole que especialmente esa noche, Katara se encontraba hermosa. Fue una larga noche. Ninguno de los dos tenían noción del tiempo, y ella sentía que sería de noche por siempre. Pasaron horas, y Katara se sentía culpable por desperdiciar el tiempo del Avatar. Seguramente al día siguiente tendría que despertarse temprano para entrenar. Aunque no le comentó nada sobre eso, y Aang tampoco. Al final, el primero que cerró los ojos fue la morena. Fue sin querer. Un momento en el que ella lo abrazó, entre medio de lágrimas. Al principio se sorprendió por el repentino abrazo, al instante siguiente se encontró con sus brazos pasando dulcemente por los cabellos de ella. Y de repente, él se había dado cuenta que había dejado de llorar.

Se había quedado dormida.

Era entendible, había terminado exhausta. Aang podía notar como el sol comenzaba a salir. Y éste, de la única manera que pudo, intentó acomodarse entre medio de las rocas donde se encontraban. Luego de unos segundos, intentó acomodarla a ella. Su cabeza en su pecho, sus brazos rodeándola. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron, aunque se sintió culpable por sentirse así en un momento como ese, no lo pudo evitar.

Qué irónico, ¿no?

Katara siempre fue una mujer muy fuerte. En todo sentido, no solamente por ser una gran maestra agua. También era una persona muy valiente, y a parte de todos los problemas que podrían haber a su alrededor, siempre estaba pensando en los demás. En cómo poder ayudarlos, cómo hacer para hacerlos sentir mejor. Eso estaba bien. Era una de las cosas que a Aang más le gustaba de ella, pero… a veces no estaba bien olvidarse de sus propios problemas. Después de todo, también era humana. Y haberla visto así, tan sincera consigo misma, llorando, dejándose llevar, eso también estaba bien, de vez en cuando.

Era humana, después de todo.

Se quedó inmóvil en esa posición junto a ella. Parecía tan cómoda en sus brazos. No podía despertarla, así que decidió quedarse despierto, hasta que ella abriera los ojos. La miró minuciosamente. Cada detalle. Nada que no había hecho antes, en realidad. Sentía su respiración una y otra vez rosando su piel. Hermosa. Notó sus labios entrecerrados, por donde pasaba su respiración, lenta y relajada. Y estaban a pocos centímetros de los suyos. Maldita sea. Se sintió tentado. Muy, tentado, a decir verdad. Parecía que estaban llamándolo, de alguna forma. Por un momento, fue incapaz de pensar en otra cosa. Ya había probado sus labios anteriormente, como en la cueva de los enamorados. Y lo recordó, claro como el agua. Se odió por eso. ¿Cómo podía pensar en algo así? Él suspiró. Tenía que detenerse en ese punto, simplemente no podía. Aunque tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo mental para no besarla. Suspiró otra vez, incrédulo de toda la situación. Pasaron unos minutos más, y realmente intentó quedarse despierto hasta que alguno de los demás se despertara o hasta que ella se despertara.

Se acercó un poco más hacia ella.

Y la besó.

Luego se alejó. Sus mejillas aún enrojecidas.

"Lo lamento" pensó.

Él también era humano, después de todo.

Y sin querer, luego de un rato, sus ojos se cerraron lentamente. En sus brazos, aún descansaba ella.

Se _habían_ quedado dormidos.

_Sin querer_.

N/A

_HOLAAAA. Wow. No puedo decir las vueltas que di con este fanfic, es inexplicable. Y sí, es cursi. Otra vez. ¡Pero realmente me gustó el final! Antes había dado muchas vueltas con el fic, habían pasado muchas cosas importantes y no tenía un final explícito y terminaba siendo un completo desastre… Mucho todo. Espero que les haya gustado, saben que los reviews siempre son bienvenidos y bien aceptados cualquier crítica, soy todo ojos/oídos . Muchas gracias por leer, les mando un beso enorme y nos estamos viendo por (o por la parte Kataang, directamente :D) _

_Vi! _


End file.
